What is Love and Lust?
by shinda1
Summary: a story of heartbreak, lust, compassion and the hurt of an everlasting unrequited love ! ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Characters

**The Bond Between Love and Friendship**

**Characters**

Shin

Nobu

Yasu

Takumi

Reira

Ren

Naoki

Junko

Kyouske

Shoji

Sachiko

Nana (Ren's girl)

Nana (In this story Nana looks different from the Hachiko you all know. Don't get me wrong. The other Hachiko is good to, but I need something different for my story.)

Description of Hachiko- Long black hair, up to the knee. Height- short but not too short. Eyes are black and clear. Also, her chest is bigger then normal but not too huge so it doesn't look awkward. He he! )

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Story of Hachiko**

A long haired beauty walks in to the coffee shop. She orders coffee with milk, while sitting and looking out at the snow falling towards the lonely world.

"Excuse me! Can I get a chocolate sundae with that too pleeeease! Oh! And don't forget to put a lot of sugar in the coffee. Thank you!"

"Yes, of course mam."

Hachiko takes out her black flip phone. She calls someone while angrily pressing the dial button. Then she screams…..

"What's wrong with you, you idiot! Is this how you treat your little sister? I'm only 16 yrs. old! What if I get raped?! What if I get kidnapped?! My foster parents won't be happy you know."

"Calm down. I'm right outside."

Nana looks out the window and sees her tall older brother. As the dark haired guy walks into the store the cold wind blows in with him.

"What's up my cute, adorable, little sister," he says while giving a big bear hug, while picking her up She pulls herself away from him and hits him on his head.

"Don't what's up me!" she says while turning away to sit down.

Then, the waiter comes walking towards them while holding the chocolate sundae and cup of coffee.

Smiles and says," Heres you meal, mam." "Thank you!"

Ren (her brother hehe!) gets up and stares at her beautiful little sister gobble down the chocolate sundae, as if it wasn't cold at all.

Sweat drop, "You'll get brain freeze if you don't calm down. More over, you'll get sick in this cold weather." he says while pulling the sundae bowl away.

"Sir, can you take this away. It'll just hurt her health. Oh! And can you get me a cup of hot chocolate also. Thanks!"

"NOOOOOOOO! I WANT THE CHOCOLATE SUNDAE! I PROMISE I WONT GET SICK!" she says whiningly while kicking her feet back and forth.

All that came out of Ren's mouth is a loud sigh, following a smile.

_Past explanation_

_Ren and Nana used to live in the same orphanage together. But he ran away from the orphanage at age 8 when Nana was only 6. She stayed at the orphanage because Ren thought that she would be happier if she stayed with a real family. Nana got adopted at age 10 and still kept meeting Ren at that old abandoned mansion. Now Nana is 16 yrs. old and is living with a nice happy family._

"Hey, Junko. Which college are you gonna go to? You're graduating this year right?" said Nana in a curious way.

Junko walks toward the open window while leaning over on the ledge.

"Hmmm." she sighs. "I'm not really sure but it could be an art school. Maybe a foreign arts academy."

"HUUUUUH! You can't do that Junko. If you go far away somewhere what am I gonna do? I can't go on living if you're not here with me." She said while throwing light punches at her repeatedly in a whining matter. Junko annoyed at this point yells……….

"Why the hell should I care if you can't go on living!? This is about me Nana. Any ways, you should just be worrying about your studies right now. You still have two years left until you graduate. You shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm not sure if I'll be going to a foreign school either. Besides, why are you talking as if you'll be lonely without me? You still have your loving foster family and not to mention your caring older brother."

Nana turns away from Junko and looks out the window. Her eyes begin to go into deep thought while the wind pushes her hair away from her face. She finally says in a calm voice…

"Is that so? Well I have no doubt that they all love me but for some reason, I feel as if Ren isn't paying attention to me as much as he used to. This isn't just recent either. I've noticed this for a while now. He's always been late for our meetings now and…."

"And you're feeling jealous of your brother." She shrugs with a smirk and says, "I mean he's in a band and he's very close to it right now. He's fulfilling his dream to be a guitarist."

Nana's eyes begin to widen. Junko raises her head up and continues, "Also, he has someone else close to him. I believe you told me that she's been living with him for a while now."

Nana narrows her eyes and begin to darken in coldness.

"It's been two yrs." She raises her head and looks towards the open window again. "Two yrs. he's been with that band. A year and a half she lived him. It's not as if he isn't talking to me anymore. I mean, we still talk and stuff and he still worries about me but …." She sighs. "It's as if he's somewhere else."

**Well what do you guys think so far? Don't worry there is still a lot more. This story is just a remaking of the NANA we all know. But things happen in a different way and for a different reason .There will be lemons in this story. I mean, come on, it's NANA. But for those of you who are only reading for the lemons are going to have to read the whole thing or else you might skip through a lot of the lemons. Those of you who love romance and are in love with NANA PLEASE, ENJOY!! )**

**ALSO, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A New Special Face

**Chapter 2- A New Special Face**

Nana was just getting ready to leave to meet Junko. It was Junko's first day of college. In the end she decided to just go to a community college, for now. Nana was so excited. She was going to skip school and go see how Junko was going to act on her first day as a college student. She had thought no one would know if she was a high school student because all she had to do was act like she'd been there before. When she was leaving, everyone saw that big smile on her face. Her mother, Natsuki, was a little concerned.

"Nana, is there something special in school today? I mean you aren't able to stop smiling."

"Don't…don't be silly mom." With a big smile, "I….. I'm just a little more energetic today. Hehehehe!" With that she left following a loud sigh from Natsuki.

"Junko!" Nana said with an excited tone. In a way Nana was more excited then Junko. Junko obviously angry at her irresponsibility just replied…

"You're an idiot." Then Nana tilted her head side ways with dots as eyes. Also, a sweat drop. (hehehehe)

"Ohhhh. You're so lucky to be in college now. All the hot guys." She said as both friends were walking to the classroom where Junko was to pick up her class schedule. College was something else. There were some students just hanging around talking. Others were hurrying to their next class. Nana realized that Junko fit in soo much. It was amazing how she had a calm look on her face as if she's already a senior in college. Nana wished that she could be calm like that. But she's already soo excited and she's not even the one who's in college.

As they arrived, Nana was amazed to see how big the classroom was. Then, she had heard a voice. A voice that changed her life.

"Junko!" Nana turned around to see a hot guy, sort of long hair, brown. Sitting next to him was this other handsome man, slightly tan, with threads. Junko walked up to them and Nana followed.

"What's up Shoji," said Junko. Nana was too nervous when approaching them, that all she could do was watch. Shoji was too amazed at the girl next to Junko. He had thought it was love at first sight. Her beautiful long hair framing her face, and her eyes as clear as the night sky. All he could say was….

"Hi, are you a friend of Junko's?"

"Ye..Yes. I'm not a student here though I'm just here with Junko." Then with a loud sigh and finally managed to pull a smile.

Kyouske turned to her side and put his arms around her shoulders and said,

"WOW! To think that there are still angel faced beauties still around. What's your name gorgeous?"

"Shoji! Tell your friend o leave her alone. She's not the type to be open in front of people" and Shoji pushed Kyouske off of Nana. "I'm sorry. But you're so pretty I didn't think he could've helped it." He said with a smile.

"No, no its okay." At this point she was as red as a tomato.

Nana and Junko arrived at Junko's apartment. Nana was just talking to Ren about her day at college. She was so excited.

"REN! You won't believe it. College is soooooo cool. You totally should have gone to college. Here's a bonus for you. There were a lot of girls there too!"

Ren replied, "Don't really care about that anymore. Didn't I tell you I met this amazing girl .We've been going out for a while now. Do you want to finally meet her? Want me to pick you up and bring you over? A bunch of us are gonna get together."

"No that's okay. I kinda got plans with my friends. Sorry."

Nana was a little sad. She truthfully knew that she didn't want to meet his girlfriend. The fact that he was spending so much time with a girl that could probably play him out, or what he might be doing now. She thought it was pointless to meet her.

"You're soooo lucky Junko."

"Why is that?"

"What do you mean why? You're in the same school as the two hottest guys ever! Especially Shoji. Its okay I'll stay away from him though. Junko can have him.

Sweat drop, "What the hell are you talking about? Shojis just a friend. We were friends in junior high for a bit and then a little in High school. But that was all. So if you wanna go for him then, by all means, go ahead. There's no one to stop.

"Nope, I'm like Junko. I'm not interested in going out with anyone. Their all big perverts. When you're friends with someone they act one way, but when you go out with someone, little by little you start seeing how they weren't what you expected."

**So., what ya think? Getting good. He he. But trust me, this story is gonna be sad.**

**There might be some good times too! Anyways, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Big Shock and Realization

**Chapter 3- Big Shock and Realization!**

That night Junko and Nana were just having a nice time. A normal night, when you're just hanging out with your friends. Nana was just acting like her old childish self.

"What do you mean Dr. Robert isn't in love with Tiffany!? This is insane. Neh, Junko. What do you think? It's crazy right? Guys are such jerks. They should be called jerks instead of guys, since that's the definition of guys, anyways. Hm"

"Whatever. Don't you think you're getting a little to emotional over a TV show?" she said while drooping her head then releasing a loud sigh. She couldn't understand how she became such close friends with someone who gets so emotional about anything.

Suddenly, in between Nana's wining, the doorbell rang. Junko went over and looked out the little hole in the door. (Ummmm whts it called?) She opened the door afterwards.

"Shoji, if you guys were coming over you should've said something."

"That's okay. We already brought everything that we needed. BEER!"

Then, Shoji realized that Nana was here. He started to blush.

"Junko, why didn't you tell me that your friend was gonna be here?"

"How can I tell you if you come without calling? Besides, what's the problem if she's here or not?"

"What do you mean what's the problem? She's only 16! She can't drink beer."

Nana started walking up to Shoji and leaned towards him.

"Its okay. I've drank before a couple of times." Then smiles. "Come on, everyone! Let's have the best time of our lives.

While she was screaming for fun, Shoji was in awe. He couldn't believe this girl. A 16 yr. old drinking.

"What's wrong, Shoji? It's normal for her to drink at this age. Her brother is a guitarist in a rock band, so of course she'll act up a bit."

Shoji just sighed.

That night was a night anyone would remember. Nana was a big drunk. All she did was talk about the embarrassing things that happened with her and her brother. Kyouske and Shoji couldn't stop laughing hysterically, especially Shoji. Junko was just enjoying the company. Also, she was happy seeing Nana like this. She knew there was a lot on her mind and thought that this was a good way to relieve her of it.

"So, guess what he did afterwards?"

"WHAT! What did he do afterwards?!"

"He went to the bathroom and threw up. HA! It was hilarious! I swear! To think, that he actually kissed a guy."

Soon after, Kyouske became so drunk and fell asleep. Nana was still laughing. She was laughing so hard that she started to choke. Then, she started to cough. A sprint of blood coughed out too. Junko was worried and immediately ran to her side. Shoji didn't know what was going on and just stood and stared. Junko started to carry Nana to her room. Then, Shoji came out and helped. He didn't know what was happening. One second she's laughing so joyfully, then, the next second she's coughing up blood.

After calming Nana to bed, the two came out of the room.

"Thanks, Shoji."

"No problem. Anyways, don't you think you should call the doctor or something?"

"No, its okay. This happened to her before. I told her to go to the doctor but she refused to go. So I took her myself, but she ran away when I turned the other way."

"Huh? What's with that? She shouldn't be that stubborn." He says while putting his head down and a sweat drop.

"Well, there's nothing that can be done about it. Oh, and don't worry about your friend. He can stay for the night but I'm not gonna carry him to a room"

"Oh yea, my friend. Thanks Junko. Ehehe"

"_You didn't care" sweat drop and narrowed eyes._

Nana woke up that morning with a migraine. She put her hand on her head and thought, "_I'm such an idiot. AaAA . This headache sucks." _Then, she lays her head back on the pillow. She begins to ponder the thoughts of what happened last night.

"_I remember drinking to my hearts content. Then, I was just babbeling a whole bunch of stupid things. MMmmmm. What happened after that?" _She opens her eyes widely and remembers the thought of her starting to cough. Then, came out the blood with the cough. Finally, Nana got the strength to get up and walk. She walked over to the door opened it. Her eyes open in shock as to what she saw. (Guess what she saw? ehehe)

Nana had seen her best friend, laying flat on the floor, with a tall, tan man, on top of her. He was trailing kisses throughout her body with his hands in Junko's shirt. Junko was getting ready to let out a moan until……..

"AAAAAAA! Junko don't…. don't moan, please!" "_I don't believe this. She's getting intimate with a guy she just met. Does that mean that Junko gets horney over hot guys too?" _Shakes her head and holds her head with both hands to take the picture and thoughts out of her head. Kyouske and Junko were acting like she wasn't seeing anything, and got dressed.

The three friends were sitting around the table drinking coffee. There was just the still silence and the awkwardness. Junko was getting irritated by the still silence and started to yell….

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you acting like you just saw something that could never happen in a million years!"

"But I did just see something like that…" says Nana while lowering her head and holding it with both hands again. She couldn't believe that her mature friend would do this. It was something she never saw, but then again, she was a girl. Knowing Junko, she's probably going to brake up with him and end it before the useless relationship gets serious.

"So…. Kyouske. How do you like her so far?" Junko slams her cup and yells "Why the hell would you ask him tha…." Her voice was interrupted by a manlier voice and replies, "Well…. She's really good at kissing. But that's no surprise. I knew how amazing Junko was when I first saw her." He takes a sip pf the coffee leaving Nana in awe and Junko blushing acting like she didn't hear a word he said.

Junko and Nana walked to school together. Junko was annoyed at the fact that Nana's high school had the same route to her college. It was annoying hearing her loud and annoying voice so early in the morning. Nana on the other hand, was acting a little pissed.

"What are you so pissed about?" asks Junko. Nana replies, "Junko said to try being friends with guys. Next thing you know, Junko herself is having sex with one. Now I'm starting to wonder if she was just being selfish and wanted the two hot guys to herself." She says while pouting. Junko angry again, yells, "What the hell are you talking about! I only said that about you because you always ruin a perfectly good relationship like that. You flirt, then when the guy asks you out, you reject them. What the hell are you waiting for exactly! Talking about me being annoying." Nana became sad and Junko realizing this apologizes to her for what she said. Nana nods her head and said that she knew what she always did. But it wasn't her fault. She doesn't want that type of relationship. Relationships are always so hard to handle. Someone who doesn't even know what to do in love would just make the whole concept even more complicated. Just more complicated……..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – When the Puppy finds her Stubborn Bone

**Chapter 4 – When the Puppy finds her Stubborn Bone**

Nana was sighing in peace. It was a nice and cool fall evening. Her hand was clutched around the coffee mug. While staring at the drink in her hand, her dark clear eyes began to fall into deep thought. Suddenly, she heard someone call out her voice. She breaks herself from the day dream and starts to look up, wondering who called her with such a familiar voice.

"Nana…" a small gentle smile, "What's up? What you doing?" It was Shoji.

"Nothing really. Just you know enjoying this beautiful day."

"Anyways, did Junko tell you about her and Kyouske?!"

"Yup. Actually, I woke up and walked in the living to find them on the floor. It was totally embarrassing. Something always happens in the beginning of a new school year"

Nana's eyes begin to drift away, when Shoji notices and starts to change the subject.

"Hey Nana? Wanna go out tonight. Actually, I've always wanted to ask you……"

"Going out! That's it!" Shoji was in confusion. "Shoji tell me what's the youngest and hippest place where young people hang out? I know a live, where people sing. But then again I might run into my brother's girlfriend. I know the club! It's perfect! Thanks Shoji! You always know what to say! Bye!" She says as she runs away into the crowd leaving poor Shoji in confusion.

That night, she walked out around 7:30. She was wearing black, healed, leather boots that cover part of her leg. A black mini skirt and a green tank top that had jeweled beads around the collar. Her hair was loose and her bangs were out. She had big, black hoop earrings on and just lip gloss on. She didn't think she needed to wear so much make-up. While she was walking, she thought about what Junko had said. The fact that she flirts but never says yes. Then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Nana! Listen, you have to be free today. Everyone's gonna get together again. Want me to come pick you up?" Nana lowers her head and answers, "Sure. But I was planning on goin somewhere else but I think id rather hang with you today. Where are you? I'll be there with a taxi."

Nana arrives at her destination. It was pretty cold but she had a leather jacket on. When she goes in the restaurant, Comfy Cabin, she heard laughter coming from a spot in the room. There was a group of people around a coffee table occupying the sofas around it. When she moved in closer, she saw her brother surrounded by people she had never met.

"Hey, Nana. You actually came this time." Her brother said with a smile. Then puffed his cigar.

There were two tall men. One was sitting in the longer sofa next to a beautiful woman. She had curly, long brown, hair. The tall bald man, was familiar to her. That was Ren's best friend, Yasu. He looked like he was going out with the gorgeous maiden. The other, was a handsome man. He had semi long blond hair. Then, the handsome man let out a cry, "Oh my god! You're beautiful! Your brother said that you were pretty, but wow. The real thing is so much better!" The unknown man confronts Nana and takes her hand and lets out a hand shake, a heavy handshake. "I'm Naoki! Let's be friends!" Nana, confused, lets out a nervous smile and replies, "O K……"

She sits in the one man sofa next to her. She lets out a loud sigh and looks up.

"Yasu! Whats up! How've you been?"

"I've been good. Your brother is a total idiot though. It's exhausting being in the same band with him. How've you been? You're even more gorgeous then the last time I met you. Are you still getting into trouble?"

"He hehehe. Nope. I'm not acting like an idiot anymore."

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Ren and Yasu was just smoking after one cigar then another. Nana was enjoying the company with Naoki. _He's so energetic. Is this how I am with Junko. Nooooo, I cant be, Hmmmm. _She thought. Then, there was suddenly a cold breeze in the restaurant. The restaurant door opened. A tall man walked in through it, and moved toward the rest of the group. Nana wasn't able to notice anything because she was being occupied by Naoki too much. Then, she heard a deep voice, "You're in my seat." She looked away from Naoki, and saw a tall, handsome man, with long hair, looking down towards her. The man then leaned down towards Nana's face, their faces were close to each other.

"OOOO! If you want to sit in my seat then why not sit on my lap. I'll be glad to accompany someone so gorgeous." Nana looks down and blushes.

"Hoy! Stay away from my sister, Takumi. You're scaring her."

"Yeah, Takumi. Leave her alone she's only 16," cried Reira, the curly headed maiden.

Takumi walks toward the sofa wear Naoki was sitting and cups Nana's chin and brings her head closer to him. Nana was redder then anything.

"If she's that young, then what's she doing with us?" He takes his other hand and moves Nana's bangs away from her face. "Hmmmmmmmm. I didn't know that a human was possible to turn that shade of red." Then, he let's out a smirk.

"Huh?" was what Nana said following a gentle smile from Takumi. He then, lays back on the sofa. His arms pushed back, he takes out a cigar and starts to smoke.

"So, what were we all talking about?" He says as if he didn't do anything at all. Ren had an angry look on his face which you could see in the sidelines. Then Reira replies to Takumi,

"What took you so long, Takumi?" then puts one hand over her forehead, as if in grief, lets out a sigh, and continues, "I thought you had finally been punished for all your wrong doing and died."

"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean? Reira don't you dare start."

"So where were you anyways?" says Yasu while covering Reira's mouth, keeping her from saying anything that would make Takumi angry. That all stopped when, before Takumi could reply back to Yasu's question, Ren let out,

"He was probably with a women," with a puff from his cigar.

"Huh!!" Screamed Takumi.

"Yea, you're probably right," agreed Yasu. The rest just laughed.

Nana was feeling a little shy. She didn't know why, I mean she was fine a while ago. Her head and stomach suddenly started to hurt.

"What's wrong? I let you sit in my seat. Or are you just the shy type?" says Takumi.

Nana, annoyed at this point gives him a cold glare, and turns her head. She then, gets up and walks toward the restroom.

"You idiot! Stop playin with her. The last thing I want is for her to lose her virginity with a guy like you. Thanks to her foster parents, she hasn't even gone out with anyone at this point."

"What!? Are you serious? But she's gorgeous," cried Naoki.

'Yeah, he's right, you know. You've been so into your band, don't you think she's been with someone and you didn't notice?" adds Reira.

"Yup. She's too sexy to not have been raped" says Takumi bluntly.

"HUH!"

"Hehe. She definitely had sex or got raped." He says with a big smirk and beady eyes, just annoying Ren even more.

Just then, Nana walks back in with the group. Her eyes looked sleepy and her hand rested on her stomach. She then kneeled down to Ren's ear and whispered something in it. Ren then suddenly, took out money from his wallet and whispered something back at her. Nana ran out the store without a second of hesitation. Ren then followed with a sigh.

"Period?"

"Wha… What are you talking about?!"

"Yup, period," continued Takumi.

Nana soon joined them, and seemed like she was feeling a lot better. She went back to where she was sitting, without even realizing, she sat on Takumi's lap.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" she says and her face started to get warm all over again.

"That's okay," he says and then pulls her face towards his again. "Why don't you try that again? I won't bite, much."

Nana then goes from a big surprised look on her face, to a more payback face. Her eyes were in a strong glare, and they were right in front of his.

"Oh really. You're not one of those little kids who are just talk and no action?" She then pushes Takumi back on the seat and climbs on to his lap. Her both legs were facing one way and her arms were laid on his chest, while Takumi was just in awe.

"Because you know, it would be disappointing for you to not be a man of action." She then takes her head in closer, "Because I looove a man of action."

Everyone was surprised by what just happened. Ren was furious, got up from his seat, and yelled,

"Get off of him, Nana." Then he takes her hand and pulls her off of him. Nana snatches her hand away and whines,

"Come on, big bro. I was just playing. Stop acting like a grandma." She then sits back on Takumi's lap.

"Yeah big bro. Stop acting like a grandma," replies Takumi. Then, he cups Nana's ass, and with his other hand, one of her breasts.

Ren was super angry and with what Takumi did, Nana jumped off of him and landed in Ren's arms. She was frightened and surprised by this new sensation in which she has never felt before. None the less, she was shivering.

"Wow. That was sure soft. Hmmmm," says Takumi. Ren was beginning to start a fight when something else interrupted him.

"WHAT! You had better apologize for what you did!"

"Apologize?," lets out a sigh, "Apologize for what? Enjoying myself? Don't think so." With teasingly wiggeling his finger.

"What do you mean enjoying yourself? That was the most perverted thing anyone could ever do!" traumatized puts her hands out and looks at them, "What have you done! Until now, no one has ever touched me."

"Huh?" comes out of Takumi's mouth, confused at what she was starting to blabber about.

Nana puts both hands on her head and says,

"This is terrible. What am I gonna do? Wait a sec. You didn't squeeze so I'm ok. Yea Yea. Whoa. That was a close one. Hehehe." Then her smile went back to a frown and let out again another worried cry.

"Hold up. Did that even make since? Of course not. AAAAAA! Junko!"

"Junko?" asks Yasu.

"One of her friends." Replies Ren.

Nana takes out her cell phone and begins to dial a number. Then suddenly, her ring tone starts playing. She picks it up and hears a familiar voice.

"Shoji, hi! O no. I ended up hangin with my brother's friends instead. There all so funny. I even got to meet an old friend of my brothers. We haven't talked in a while. Oh, yeah! There's this ultra funny guy. He's really hot too! So, I kind of got the whole club thing in one package. Hehehe." She talks as she walked away from the group.

"Shoji?" asks Naoki.

"I think it's her boy friend." Adds Yasu.

"Didn't I say so, Ren? She has a boooooy frieeeend."

"No way! I don't know who that was, but it was probably just a friend. Anways, back to the problem at hand….." he says while grabbing Takumi by the collar and pulling him to his face. "I'm gonna burn those hands if you don't stay away from my sister."

"What that was your sister? And here I thought you were just playing daddy, hm" He says while letting out a smirk and pulling Ren's hands away from his grip on the collar.

"What are you talking about? I'm serious. She's not like those other girls you were with, okay. So don't corrupt her. Got it?"

"What ever."

That night, Naoki and Reira got drunk. The rest of them were the only one's that ended up going home with a decent brain. Takumi left one way and Yasu ended up taking Naoki back to his house. Reira was just going to go home with Yasu, back to his apartment. Ren and Nana ended up going home together.

"So, who's this Shoji?" asks Ren in a nervous tone.

"None of your business" Nana stated, bluntly.

Ren got angry with her reply and snapped.

"What do you mean it's none of my business? I have every right to ask you! You're just lucky I'm letting you slide with that stunt you pulled with Takumi. Even after you got angry with him, you ended up forgiving him so quickly. What the hell got into you?"

"Just shut up, okay. I'm tired of hearing you talk as if you cared sooo much about me." She stated sarcastically.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk or something? I'm your older brother! Stop acting like a child Nana!," he grabs her by holding onto both her sides.

"Just because I'm a little busy now doesn't mean you have to act like that okay. Stop acting like a child crying for attention.!"

Nana lowers her head. Her eyes turn into those of a little child whom just got scolded.

"I….. I'm sorry." She begins to cry. Takes her hand and starts rubbing her eyes to try and wipe away the tears with her arms but fails miserably. She then covers her eyes with balling up her palms and starts to sob even more.

Ren starts feeling guilty for what he says and brings her in his arms. He holds her in his arms and asks her if she wanted to come to his house tonight. At first she rejects the offer, but when Ren mentioned his girlfriend was somewhere else, she agreed.

**Well, what you guys think? Didn't I tell you guys it was going to be different? Tell me what you guys think about Nana (Hachiko) meeting Takumi right now. **

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The One Who Found love and The Other that was Left Behind

**Chapter 5- The One Who Found love and The Other that was Left Behind **

It was a week from what had happened in the restaurant. Shoji wasn't even trying anymore. Every time he would try, Nana would just some how change the subject, and they never ended up going out.

Nana was going to the convenient store that day. She was just craving some chocolate and decided to get a drink on the way. It was a normal Saturday afternoon. The air became cold and the sky looked like it was about to snow. She went in the store and went to the refrigerator section. It was pretty difficult to pick something you liked, especially since she was more of a chocolate type of person. When she was walking toward the counter, she heard a familiar voice. For some weird reason, Nana felt the need to run. When she arrived, she saw Takumi arguing with the cashier, or that's what she thought. When she walked closer, she realized that he was flirting with her, and the cashier was gratefully letting him. The expression on everyone's face made her realize that they were waiting impatiently. So, she walked up and brought her attitude out.

She clears her throat to try to grab their attention but fails miserably. Takumi didn't even know that it was Nana behind him.

"Hey! You stupid cashier!" She then moves Takumi out of her way and approaches the women behind the counter.

Let's out a smirk and says, "Are you kidding me? This was who you were flirting with and wasting all our times, better yet, wasting your time. This flat chested bitch," then glares at the cashier hard.

"What! Take that back you little smut! I won't give you any service if you don't shut the hell up!" Replied angrily.

"Oh yeah? Try saying that when I bring my father over here. He's the chief of a police investigation group and he can easily get you fired and close down this shop. Besides, you aren't supposed to be flirting! All these people ar……"

Without letting her finish what she had to say, Takumi paid for what he owed and left without a word.

"Uhhhhhh! What the hell is wrong with you!? I know you're a player but damn it, couldn't you find another time for that!"

"What ever. Anyways, you have a pretty bad temper. You should fix that."

With an annoyed look on her face she continues the conversation, "Excuse me? You're one to talk. If I remember correctly, who was the one who broke almost every window in your high school?"

"Huh? How do you know about that?"

"It was a rumor going around school. They had pictures of you in the old school news papers. Weren't you quite the bad boy?"

"Well, I guess. But I didn't think that they would still have pictures of me or talk about me. Wasn't I the popular one?" He sighs, and starts to walk along the sidewalk leading the two of them into the park. Nana ran after him.

"So, what are you doing today?" Nana asks, though she really didn't know why.

"Nothing really. Why? Wanna have sex tonight?"

"Don….don't be stupid! To hell I wanna do that! I'd rather be a virgin forever then lose it with you."

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad. I'll be happy to say that I have a lot of practice."

"I know." She says as if it was the most obvious thing to say. "I've heard a lot. You're a big time player. The only type of girl that would ever get with you is (1) someone who is lonely and (2) someone who just wants to have sex." She puts her hand on her chin as if pondering a thought, "Then again, I guess you could have someone who's in love with you, but that would be highly unlikely." Takumi was pissed at her statement.

"Oh, yeah? You're not so great either. If you didn't want to have sex with me that night or become my girlfriend, then why'd you pull that stunt? If you're not a slut then don't act like that. It's as simple as that. Hmp…"

Takumi noticed that Nana was feeling a little down. _Did I hit a bad point or something? I wonder. _While they were walking, not noticing how deep they got into the park, Takumi walks in front of Nana making her stop in her tracks.

"Hey! What's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Nana looks down not answering his question which irritated him even more. "Come on, talk! Hey!"

"You're right." A soft silent voice finally starts to speak.

"Huh?"

"You're right about what I do. That's what I always do. I give a boy my phone number, I become close friends, and then, when the big time comes up, I reject them. That's how it's always been. I don't know why but that's how it……" She begins to start crying.

"Well, I guess its okay. Just as long you don't sleep with all of them, right," Following a nervous laugh when scratching the back of his head.

"No! It's not okay! Don't you see? I'm worse! I make them all happy when I talk to them, make them fall in love with me, and then what do I do, I give them the answer that they would never want to hear. You know there's someone else now. He's always trying to ask me out, but I always avoid it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about him!"

"Try falling in love with him back?"

"No! That's not possible! If that was the fact, then I wouldn't try to avoid him so much. Besides, I'm not the type to fall in love or deserve to get loved back. I'm childish, I always take what people say the wrong way, I'm always crying, and I have a bad temper. I'm the worst kind."

"Ha! Yeah right. Why are you blaming yourself so much?", turns around and begins to walk. "It's their fault for always wanting you so badly and this one too. I mean, if you keep blowing him off then he must know that you don't give a damn about him, right?"

"Uh, but I do care but not in that way."

"You can't help it if you don't love them back. What are you supposed to do? Say yes and then brake up with them? You were just being friendly. If you asked me, I would think that these guys are stupid to get so worked up about one girl. If it's not meant to be then give up on it." He puts a cigar in his mouth and starts to smoke. "Stop crying about nothing and let's go! We'll just hang out for a bit. Don't worry; I won't do anything unless you want me too?" Let's out a smirk.

Nana runs to catch up to him and says, "No!" Then stops walking and looks back at Takumi. "But thanks. I feel a lot better." She then lets out a gentle smile. They both begin to start walking. Suddenly it begins to start snowing.

"Huh?" says Takumi.

Nana lets out her arms and starts spinning around in joy. "It's snowing, yaaaaaay! Hehehe."

Takumi then puts his arm around her shoulder and says, "You'll catch a cold let me warm you up."

"Huh? Heh." She let's out a smile. Nana felt like she had a weight lifted off her shoulders. Talking to Takumi really helped her. The more they hung out that day the more she started to think. _Why am I so happy for? He's just another guy. I mean, when I talked to Junko about this I didn't feel this much better. Maybe it's just his careless attitude. I don't know but I want to talk to him more._

Shoji was feeling down. The broken hearted knight didn't know what to do to get her beloved in love with him. All he could do was think and wait for something to happen. He was sitting in a coffee shop, while watching the snow fall down. He then clutches his grip on the coffee mug even tighter. He was able to feel the heat flow through his hands. _What do I do? I love her, but is she worth for me to wait for her? All I could do right now is being there for her when she needs me, but how can I do that when she doesn't even let me do that._

**Oh, poor Shoji. So, so sad. I don't know if Nana falling in love with Takumi is bad, but its better then her getting cheated on with that ass, right? Or is it? LOL. I wonder. DOES NANA FALL IN LOVE WITH TAKUMI AND LOSE HER VIRGINITY WITH HIM? DOES SHOJI FINALLY CONFESS OR MOVES ON? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? You'll just have to keep on reading to find out. Next time on "The bond between love and friendship"**

**REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6 A New feeling She Never Felt

Chapter 6- The Blossoming Flower

**Chapter 6****- A new Feeling She Never Felt before**

_**The sun was shining brightly, but there was a cool breeze making the weather just perfect. It was the best season of the year. People going out, meeting up with friends, and just feeling relaxed. No more wearing those big coats either. Old flowers were blooming, and the best part was that some would bloom for the first time this spring.**_

"What's taking you so long? You're late, again." Nana rolled her eyes while talking over the phone. She was rushing to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet her friend. She was wearing a green mini skirt. Her top was tight and showing her belly button. The design was dark green and normal green stripes, with her shoulders showing. She was walking in black slippers. Her hair was up in a pony tail with her bangs held back with a bobbing pin.

"Calm down. I'm on my way." A deep voice said to her over the phone.

When Nana arrived to her destination, she was glad to see her friend wasn't there yet. She was yelling at him for being late but she was running late herself. She sat down on the patio waiting for her friend, as if she's been there for hours.

"Well, well, well. What's this? You finally arrived. I've been waiting here forever." The tall man comes with two cups of coffee in his hands. Nana was embarrassed at the fact that she was yelling at him when he was here the whole time waiting for her.

"What's wrong surprised?" He sits down getting ready to drink the coffee.

"Hehehehe. Hi, Takumi. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

'Don't act stupid. Is an employee here a friend of yours or something because there is just no way that you could've been early this time?" She smiles then, "Right?" She stares hard at Takumi.

"Now, now. There's no need for you to take your anger out on me. Just because I was early and you were late you don't have to start yelling." He smiles. You could tell he was enjoying every bit of this.

"Well, this is your entire fault, anyway. I mean of all the days for you to be on time, you picked the day I was late. Do you enjoy making fun of me or something?"

"Yes, of course I do. It's what I live for." He states sarcastically then letting out a chuckle.

"Shut up."

Nana and Takumi began to have their normal time hanging out. Like how they usually did. Ever since they talked that snowy morning in the park, they became great friends. That's all they were. Takumi would always joke around from time to time about them sleeping together but Nana wouldn't take it seriously. Junko would always ask her if she was in love with him but she would always deny it. Only Junko, Kyouske, and Shoji knew about Nana's new friendship. Ren was still unaware of the player making friends with his sister.

That afternoon, Nana was getting ready to go out. Junko was there with her at her house.

"You love him."

"Can you pass me the brush over there?"

"Why don't you admit it?"

"Forget it. I'll get it myself." Nana walked from in front of the mirror to her bedside drawer to get her brush. She then walks back, to get her hair to look perfect. She was getting ready for a night out with Takumi. He invited her to go watch him and his band play live. She only agreed because he promised that Ren's girlfriend wasn't going to be there.

"Come on, Nana. At least think about it for a sec. and answer me. You've been hanging with this guy for a while."

Nana gets out of her closet all ready to go. She then stares at Junko and walks towards her bed to sit next to Junko.

"Listen. I'm positive I'm not in love with him. We're just friends."

"Then if that's all you are, then stop being friends."

"What?" Nana was surprised by what Junko just said. She didn't understand why she would say that.

"You know what I mean, Nana. He's a total delinquent. You said it yourself. He's been sleeping with one woman after another. He isn't to be trusted. If this keeps on going then you'll just get hurt."

"But I don't like him." Replies Nana.

"Even so, he hangs around with the wrong crowd. You've stopped drinking but you might start again. Don't go tonight."

Nana thinks for a little while. She looks away from Junko and looks down at her lap. Her palms were cupping her knees. Suddenly,

"I don't care. I know you're just being a close friend but you don't have to worry. I'll be fine." She looks up and smiles at Junko.

"But…"

"Really, I swear."

That night Nana went out around seven. She told her mother that she was going out with her friends and will end up going to a sleep over. There was no way they were going to let her out thinking she was going to a live. Nana was wearing a white top. The top showed her shoulders and the sleeve was only slightly long, with her belly button showing and part of her breast line. She had on a black swaying mini skirt with a black French styled cap to match it off. She had long high heeled boots that went right under her knees. Her black straight hair was out with her bangs pushed back with a bobbing pin. Her hat covered that. She had on a black pair of earrings and that was her outfit.

When she arrived at the club, she was amazed at all the people that were there. Just standing outside the place she heard so many people screaming from inside. When she went in, the whole place was dark. There was only a spotlight on the stage. She pushed through the crowd to try to get to the front. Thanks to her temper, she was able to go all the way to touch the stage. She was right in front. When she calmed herself down, she realized how weird this band was. The guy couldn't even sing and it sounded like he was just screaming out anything._ What the hell is this? He said there were good bands. He's gotta be fucking crazy if he thinks this is a good band. Go lose some weight you sucky lead singer. Maybe I should've stayed at Junko's after all. Takumi's band better be good. _

After the band that Nana hated seeing the very sight of was gone, everyone was talking about one band and one band only, Trapnest. Nana realized that this band was the only reason everyone came for. She felt bad for Takumi's band, there was no way it was going to beat this Trapnest. Little did she know, Trapnest was the band she was feeling sorry for.

When all the lights came off again, it was as if everyone knew what was going to happen. They all stopped what they were doing and started screaming at the top of their lungs. For some reason, Nana started feeling a rush. It felt as if the whole ground was moving and her heart was pumping faster and faster. Everyone was screaming, _Trapnest! Trapnest! Trapnest! _

Then Nana saw someone coming out. It was Reira walking out. She was serious and looked incredibly beautiful. Their drummer Naoki was after her, and then their bassist. Last came out, Takumi with his guitar. This was the first time she ever saw Takumi on stage.

"Good Evening everyone! I want to thank you all for coming today. It seems everyone is more excited then usual. That's good. It'll make this all the more enjoyable!" Was what Reira said. Soon all you could hear were screams and then music starting to play. Finally, the beautiful voice, Reira started to sing.

Her words were heart warming but when Nana laid eyes on Takumi, her chest started to hurt. She didn't know why, but she didn't know how to take it. Nana took her hand and clutched on to her shirt. Her chest was feeling really painful. Even so, she didn't leave. She stayed and watched Takumi and his band play.

After the live, Nana stayed outside for them to come out. There were a lot of people waiting for them, so it would take a while for them to get out. She decided to just wait on the stairs for them.

Even in spring, the night was a little chilly. The wind blew peacefully. Nana's mind felt clear and relaxed. Some guys were hitting on her, but she rejected them quickly and ignored them. She wasn't going to play with a bunch of low lives. For a while, all she heard were people chatting outside the club. Then, the door opened, and everyone came running towards it. She knew it was Trapnest, so she decided to let the crowd fade. Takumi told her not to leave after the live or else she would've left a while ago.

Soon everyone started to leave little by little. Nana saw that the crowd left from Trapnest, and she got up from where she was, and ran towards them.

"TAKUMI!" She screamed and ran into his arms. Takumi then picked her up and spinned her around. He then put her down.

"Did you like the live?"

"Well the band that came before you guys got on my nerves. I was going to leave then." Takumi laughed.

"Then everyone started screaming and they started saying Trapnest, Trapnest, so I decided to stay. At first I thought this one wasn't your band, then I saw Reira coming out and then Naoki and then that bassist guy that I don't know and then you came out. By the way Reira, you were amazing. There's no way my brother's band is better then your guys." Nana stated energetically like always. All everyone could do was laugh at her cuteness. Nana was confused as to why everyone was laughing but she just smiled at Takumi, in which she was still in his arms.

"No!"

"Come on! It'll be fun."

"Are you kidding me? I almost got raped just waiting outside here for you and you want me to go to one of your gang parties!"

"First of all it isn't a gang party okay; it's just a few friends hanging out."

"I don't care!" Nana crossed her arms.

"And second of all, you almost got raped because you look super gorgeous and super sexy." He said with a sly smile and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Yea well, I'm still not going. Junko warned me about this but I was stupid enough not to listen." She then frees herself from Takumi and starts to walk home.

"You're still listening to that woman who acts like a grandma? Come on. I promise. You won't get hurt. I'll be with you. Besides, you have that temper so you could beat them up. If that doesn't work then I'll be there to beat them up."

Nana sighs. "Why do you want me to go for?"

"Yeah Takumi. Leave her alone. If Ren finds out that she went to one of those illegal parties she'll get in lots of trouble."

Takumi turns around and looks at her annoyingly. "Reira. You're not helping."

Reira looks away from Takumi and folds her arms. "I don't care. Don't worry Nana. I don't like going to those things either. They give me the creeps."

Nana thought about it for a sec. and looked at Reira then at Takumi. She sighs and smiles at Takumi. Takumi immediately knew what that meant and took Nana's hand and waved goodnight to Reira. Reira was surprised that Nana decided to go in the end. So, she decided to go for the first time also.

When they arrived, they saw a bunch of people. Some were drunk, others were making out, and some were just talking. Nana recognized some people and was surprised to see them there.

"Well, what do you think Nana? I told you it's not that bad, right?"

"Wrong. It's worse. This place looks like a strippers club with perverted pimps finding prostitutes to sleep with. Except its worse. Their willfully giving themselves without taking any money back. I'm disgusted by the fact my own brother would come here."

"Uuuuuu. Harsh, eh Takumi?" Stated Reira.

"Well, what ever. I can still enjoy myself. Heheheh." Nana smiles and starts to walk around to find someone to talk to.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here. She may get angry quickly but she's still just a girl. Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing here? I thought things like this give you the creeps?"

"It does. I just didn't think you would take care of Ren's sister. She's just a fragile girl, Takumi." Takumi looks towards Nana who was yelling at a guy already. _She's already yelling, damn. _Was what Takumi was thinking.

Reira continues, "So don't corrupt her okay?"

"Hmp. Why does everyone assume I'm the bad guy in all of this? I just wanted her to come because I thought it would be more fun. I really did start caring for her whether anyone believes it or not. If you're worried about her being here then don't. I'll stay close by to keep an eye on her. And if you're worried about me being with her then don't be that either. I won't hurt her. I haven't even touched her." Takumi sighs and walks away. "Don't get into any trouble yourself, Reira.

Reira had a surprised look on her face and then her expression turned serious. She had a pissed and jealous look on her face while she was looking towards Nana who was laughing right now.

It seemed Nana had grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone wanted to talk to her and all the guys were distracted by her than the girl they were already with. She was now sitting on a couch with two guys sitting on both her sides. She was conversating with both of them. It seemed they knew Ren so she thought it would be a good opportunity to embarrass him a little.

"So, pretty funny, right? He's a total idiot. Though, I'm the idiot that would always run to him when ever I was in trouble." Nana let out laugh.

One of the guy's names was Tsuyoshi. He had short black hair and seemed to be a fan of lives too. The other was Takanaka. He had long brown hair and blue eyes. He was the hot one so Nana paid attention to him the most.

Takanaka replied to Nana's statement, "Don't worry. You don't have to run to an idiot like that if you become close to me?" He then took his hand and laid it on Nana's leg bringing it up and on his lap making Nana's panties show considerably. Nana was blushing. She tried to get her leg down and close her legs but then Takanaka stopped it and put it back in the position it was in.

He had a smirk on his face while Nana was blushing and her head was down. "Oh, come on, gorgeous? Why don't you come over to my apartment tonight? I'm sure you'll have a good time." He then moves his hand slowly into her skirt. Nana felt a finger on her private. She was pushed to the edge.

All you heard was a loud smack. "Get the hell off of me! Who the hell do you think you are!? Don't you dare lay your disgusting hands on me. I'm not like any of these girls so don't expect me to dance around your desires just because of your looks! You got that?"

The man's face was pushed down but then he looked straight up at Nana. He had an angry look on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You had better learn your place you damn bitch!" Takanaka then picked up his hand to ready a smack.

Instead you saw Takanaka flying across the room and Takumi getting back to his normal position from giving a good swing to Takanaka. Takumi then looked at Nana with a reassuring face. He put his hand out for Nana to get up.

"Are you okay?"

Nana looked up at him then looked down. She was embarrassed at what just happened to her, though she didn't want to show it.

"Yeah." She said while she took Takumi's hand and buried her face in his chest. All she wanted to do now was leave.

"Come on, lets go." Takumi and Nana were starting to leave when Takanaka got up and attacked Takumi. Takumi moved Nana out of the way and went after him as well. Takanaka threw a punch and Takumi dodged it and punched Takanaka right in the face. Takanaka was bleeding. Takumi was going to keep going when Nana…..

"Stop! Takumi!"

Takumi looked at Nana with confusion and he knew what she was trying to say. So he got up and continued to leave with Nana. Reira saw everything that was happening from when Takanaka was hitting on Nana to when Takumi was beating up Takanaka. Even so, she just watched what was happening to Nana without informing anything to Takumi.

When Nana and Takumi were leaving Takumi remembered something.

"Hold up, Nana." Takumi looked around for Reira. When he found her, he yelled, "Reira! Come on. We're leaving."

Reira ran over to Takumi and said, "Okay, it's scary in here anyways." Nana was looking up at Takumi talking with Reira. Then she looked down and looked sad. _Even when he's being concerned with me, he can't…………_

All three of them walked together. Nana was acting pretty normal. She wasn't crying or anything like any other girl would after something like that happening to them. Takumi looked at Nana who had a serious face on her at this point. They were nearing Reira's house.

"I'll see you later, Reira."

"Kay. See you tomorrow." Then she looked at Nana. "Good night, Nana."

"Yeah, Good night." She continued to walk.

Now it was just Takumi and Nana. Takumi saw the beach. He started to walk towards it and looked back.

"Wanna go sit down for a bit?" Nana looked at Takumi and started to walk. She accepted his offer without saying a single word. Takumi went following after her.

Nana was sitting on the ledge with just looking at the moving sea. Takumi was standing up on the ledge doing the same. _Damn. This silence sucks. _So he started to whistle a tune. Nana got pissed and yelled, "Would you shut the fuck up, for gods sake. You're always so annoying!"

Takumi looked at her annoyingly and then said, "Yay, I got the princess to talk. Hehehe." Then he smiled at Nana who was looking at Takumi regretfully. His smile faded away as Nana started to say something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." Nana, realizing what she had said, continued "Not that I was angry before or anything." She let out a nervous laugh.

Takumi sat down beside Nana and from nowhere, embraced her in his arms. Nana's eyes were widened and tried to push Takumi to let go.

"Let go! Let go! I'm okay! You're wrong, I'm…" Suddenly, Nana started to sob in his chest. Nana buried her face in his chest and clutched on to his shirt. Takumi just patted Nana on her head and smiled as if he was happy that Nana was finally letting out what she wanted to do from the beginning. Nana just continued crying.

**AWWWW, THAT'S CUTE. What you guys think? Takumi is bring pretty nice and was that jealousy that I smelt from Reira. Could be, hmmmmmm. Hope you guys liked this chapter and finally understand what type of person Nana (Hachiko) really is. Does Nana really love Takumi? Takumi said he cared about Nana, but the question is, how much? Let's not forget the back stabbing cheater, Shoji. Where'd he go? You'll just have to read to find out!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. The Sudden Intervention

Chapter 6- The Blossoming Flower

**Chapter 7- The Sudden Intervention **

Takumi looked at his cell phone. It got pretty late and he thought that Junko must have been worried about her. He looked down at Nana who was still feeling comforted in his embrace.

"Nana, come on. We gotta go. Nana?" She didn't answer. So, Takumi did the next thing that was on his mind. "Okay then….." He picked her up in his arms and started to carry her to Junko's house. Nana didn't say anything. She just buried her face in his chest like a little baby. This wasn't the first time Takumi had carried her home, so she wasn't as embarrassed like someone else would be.

When they arrived at Junko's house, Takumi took a deep breath and pressed the bell. Junko didn't really ever show him any type of kindness. When the door opened, her mouth dropped at what she saw.

"Yo, Junko? Nana is tired so, you know, put her in a nice comfy place to sleep."

Junko went back to her serious face, cleared her throat and said, "What's wrong with her? What happened? What did you do? You know I warned her….."

Takumi started walking in and interrupted her saying, "You warned her not to go tonight. I know, I know. She told me all about it." He started to put her on the couch when Nana wouldn't let go of his neck.

"No, don't go, Takumi."

Takumi looked at her and let out a smile. "Nana, come on. You're giving Junko the wrong idea."

Nana's voice suddenly got louder. "I don't care!" Then back to soft, "Stay, please?"

Takumi looked at Nana who was still holding on to his neck, and looked back at Junko.

"No! There is no way I can let you stay here. I'm sorry but Nana's going to have to deal."

Then Takumi turned back to Nana. "See, I told you. Mama won't let me." When Takumi tried to free himself, Nana wouldn't let go. Junko got angry at what she was doing. She walked up to where they both were to let Nana go. _What the hell is wrong with her? First she says she doesn't love him, and then she shows this much need for him. What's wrong with her?_

"Nana, let go of him, now!" Junko grabbed Nana's hands and tried to let go of her grip.

But Nana was persistent.

"No! No! I don't want to!"

"Stop being so stubborn and let go." Junko was struggling.

"Hey, come on people. I'm in the middle of all this here. Hey! You're pulling on my neck! Hey!" Takumi was feeling a little pain from the two fighting while he was in the middle of it all.

"Let go!"

"Stop it!"

Junko struggled and struggled, but in the end she gave up. Nana was just too stubborn. She didn't understand why she wanted Takumi to be so close to her.

"Fine, you can stay with her tonight." She said while pouting and folding her arms. She hated losing like this.

"Are you serious? Wow. Isn't this great, Nana?" Takumi stated as he looked at Nana with a reassuring smile. Nana just smiled back and positioned herself for Takumi to carry her into the room. Takumi did just that.

"After you put her to bed, you can use the bathroom over there." Junko said without looking at him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Mama!" He said jokingly.

Takumi took Nana into the nearby room. As he started to put Nana into bed, he went to close the door. Junko followed him to the room, but before she could go inside, Takumi smiled at her and then slammed the door. Junko just couldn't let those two stay in there together, especially since she was so suspicious of them. So she put her ear against the door to hear what was going on inside.

First, she heard Takumi. "Nana, come on, you gotta go to bed. Don't be so stubborn."

Then, she heard Nana arguing. "Nooooo, I don't want to. Don't put the covers on! It's so hot. Takumi, it's hot. Why is it so hot?" Nana started to take her top off.

"Nana, what are you doing?"

"It's so hot. I can't take it."

"Fine. Stay still. I can't help you take it off if you move around too much."

"Hurry, I'm burning." After the top was taken off, Nana started to take her skirt off.

"Nana, what are you doing? If Junko comes in here she'll get even more suspicious."

_Not only that, but is she trying to seduce me or something? It's not like I've never seen her in her bra and panties before, but still. How long can I hold myself back? _

When Takumi turned around from taking his shirt off, he saw a half naked Nana sitting on the bed smoking one of his cigars. Her legs were pulled up and one arm was rapped around them while the other held the cigar. She was wearing a pink cotton laced bra and matching panties. Then Takumi came and gave Nana a big hug.

"Oh my god, Nana. You're so sexy! Wanna have sex tonight?"

Nana just took her hand and pushed him off of her.

Junko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mind was in awe. She wanted so badly to go in there, but then again she wanted to know how Nana really felt about him. Then she suddenly heard the doorbell ring. When she opened it, Kyouske came in and gave Junko a big hug. "Hi, baby!"

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

Kyouske sat down on the couch while Junko gave him a cup of tea. "Guess which two people are behind that door?" Kyouske took a sip of the tea and replied, "Which two? Please tell me it's Shoji and Nana."

"Close."

Just then Takumi opened the door and walked up to Junko while closing the door behind him. Kyouske couldn't believe that Takumi was the guy that was behind the door.

"Junko, do you have something cold for Nana to drink? She's horrible with alcohol. She only drank a cup and she's this delusional."

"Is that the excuse you're using to get her half naked?" Junko replied strongly.

"What? Nana is naked? Then, I'll go check her out. I have a master's degree in doctoring. Excuse me for a sec please." Stated Kyouske but they knew why he wanted to go in there.

Takumi took out his hand to hold Kyouske back "I don't think Nana would be happy if you checked her, Mr. Boyfriend." He said to him with a serious face while Kyouske was laughing nervously as he sat back down on the couch.

"Anyways, do you have anything for her to drink? She keeps saying she's hot."

"First answer this for me. Is Nana really drunk or has she taken her clothes off in front of you before?"

"Junko, what kind of question is that! Of course she's drunk or else why would she take her clothes off in front of someone who isn't her boyfriend."

"Because I know when Nana is drunk. When Takumi was trying to leave, she didn't want to let him go. That shows signs of affection, right?"

"Well, you're partially right. Nana and I are just really close that's why she isn't afraid to do things in front of me. I can assure you that we haven't ever had sex together. Besides, she didn't want me to go lots of times, where we ended up sleeping in the same bed together."

"What! That's impossible!"

"What is?" Junko asked curiously, though she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? How in the world did you ever hold yourself back from sleeping with her? Any normal girl I can understand, but Nana? Are you blind or something?"

Takumi took out fake tears and said, "I wish I was. But every time I make a move she beats me up. It's so hard for me."

"I hate to admit it, but Kyouske is right. Takumi, Nana was never so close to a guy then she is with you. I don't know. Maybe it's because you haven't fallen in love with her like the rest that she was able to stay being friends with you, or she loves you."

Takumi let out a laugh and stated, "Yeah right! Don't be silly. She's just so cute that she treats me so special and fawns over me. There isn't any type of strong feeling in it except friendship."

"How can you be so sure?" Kyouske said as he took another sip of the tea.

Just when Takumi was going to answer, the door behind them opened. Nana was leaning on the door frame. She didn't even care that Kyouske was there. Everyone but Takumi was surprised at what they saw, a half naked Nana with her bra strap slipping down.

Junko took her hands and immediately covered Kyouske's eyes.

"Nana, go back inside right now!" Screamed Junko. Takumi walked up to her and Junko went back to a serious face. She was curious to see what he was going to say.

"Why didn't you come back inside?" Nana said as she blushed. It was kind of embarrassing the way Takumi was looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. You're gonna have to wait a little bit longer." He then took his hand and felt her forehead to see if she was hot. "Do you still feel hot?"

Nana replied, "Only a little. It isn't so hot anymore."

"Go back inside. I'm having a conversation right now. It'll only take a sec."

"Okay."

Nana went back inside without another word, as Takumi turned back around. Junko let go of Kyouske and sat up straight. Kyouske was blushing and picturing that moment of beauty. Junko hit him hard on his head. She looked at Takumi as he sat down to make himself more comfortable. _There has to be some feeling in their relationship_. She thought.

"So, are you trying to say there wasn't any feeling in that?" She asked when crossing her arms and legs.

"No, there wasn't, damn it." He replied with a sigh.

"You know Junko, after what I heard, maybe we should ask how the man in front of us feels about our princess." Kyouske said as he started to smoke, and laying his leg on his knee.

"He's right. How do you feel about Nana? I mean, even a man like you can fall in love."

Takumi started to smoke himself, and replied, "Even a man like me? Well, I guess I should be offended that you said that but then again, you're right. I'm not the type to fall in love and if I remember correctly, Nana said the same thing about herself."

"You can't make the feeling immune to yourself."

"Yea, but I'm not in love with her. It's still too soon for me to say that but I can like her strongly, though. She did become important for me but I don't feel the need to always want to be with her, forget forever. Besides, I'm not the type for a serious relationship so can you guys forget this subject, please. Nana doesn't love me and I don't love her. You guys act as if a man and woman can't be close friends with each other." He stated annoyingly.

"Fine, you can go to bed." Junko said while shooing him to the door, as she laid her chin on one of her palms. Takumi got up and started to walk back, when one last proclamation came out of Junko.

"But, you know, you might feel that way but what about Nana?"

Then a puff from Kyouske's cigar as he stared strongly into space awaiting a reply from Takumi.

Takumi just took a glance at them and began to walk back to the room. When he closed the door, he slammed it shut.

When he went in, he saw a tired Nana sleeping peacefully on the bed. He pushed her over and put the covers over both of them. Takumi turned over and opened his eyes, and he saw the sleepy Nana's face in front of his. _"You might feel that way but what about Nana?" _ The words that Junko and Kyouske spoke were running through his head. He probably did know how Nana felt about him, but is Nana's child ness just a façade? Is she really that strong that she was able to force herself away from someone she loved, or was Takumi just being bigheaded? Whatever the question was, the only important question is whether or not Nana loves him?


	8. A change she didnt know about

Royal seventeen

**Chapter 8- A Change She Didn't Know About**

A couple months passed after the incident that occurred that night with Nana's "parents." Takumi would space out at times thinking about it but it wouldn't be often. Just when they look like they're about to kiss, when she just walks away, and acts like nothing was about to happen it weirds him out. He wasn't anyone to care, though. The only thing he cared about was how his career would start or if it would even begin.

Takumi was just in his band's studio trying to make up the rhythm of a new song. When Reira popped out of nowhere surprising him, making him lose all concentration. This frustrated him deeply. It made him think if he was the only one who cared about getting a debut seeing how they all had so much potential, especially Reira.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see I was really getting somewhere! Why the hell are you so frickin stupid for! What the hell!"

Reira got irritated and started to yell back. "What the hell? I just thought that you looked really serious and wanted to give you some company. Is that so wrong? Well I'm sorry you think our band is a one man band. Hmp." She said as she crossed her arms and turned around letting Takumi gaze at her back.

He looked down while sighing and just replied, "What ever."

Reira was worried by his respond. She wondered if he was worried about something else. After pondering it, she realized what was bothering him. She sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, making it a comforting movement. She looked down with a sigh and looked back at Takumi who was in serious thought.

"It's about the producer isn't it?" She asked consciously. He sighed. "Look, its okay if you're afraid. We're all……"

"I'm not afraid." He sated strongly and bluntly.

"Okaaay. You're not afraid, but still. If we don't get a debut contract from this one there'll be other companies more then willing to hire us." Takumi looked at Reira.

"I know that. You're our ticket to success, Reira. But I really want to get this debut so I could leave this life and go on to a more successful life. If we get this contract we can be new people. Our dreams would be fulfilled. Your dreams would be fulfilled." He said as he looked at Reira. She let out a smile and laid on Takumi's shoulder. Takumi smiled back and started to play with his guitar again.

"I guess we're gonna have to wait till the live. The live that may change everything." She stated as she looked, stay laying on his shoulder. Takumi with a cigar in his mouth, playing his guitar.

**Two Weeks Later**

Nana was having lunch with Ren. She was happy that she was getting this time with him after so long. It was difficult to talk about anything, though. All they did so far was talk about how everything was going or how Nana was doing in school. Nana didn't know how to start a conversation. She was more comfortable with Takumi then with her own brother. There was no way she could talk to Ren about that, though.

"So, this is awkward. Isn't it?" He asked with the cigar in his mouth.

"Yea, kind of." She said while blushing and letting out a small smile.

"We're having a live performance today. Wanna come?"

Nana was surprised by this. Ren never allowed her to go to these crazy lives. She didn't even tell him that she had already been to one.

"Wait a second. You're not gonna get me that easily. There has to be a catch to this."

"A catch?" He said with a surprised look. He was taking the cigar out of his mouth, then following a blow of smoke.

"Yea, you know. It's weird that you would even ask me to go. You never say anything about it. Why today, huh? It's even weird that you said should we have lunch together. Ren, tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"Why do you think it's so weird that I asked you out for lunch?" With another puff from his cigar.

"Because……… You never let me go to these lives and the whole lunch thing. It's too weird. I don't buy it. What's going on?!" She yelled.

Ren let out a sigh. "Well, you're right. I asked you out for lunch so I could ask you to come to the live. There's something I need to tell you. It's important. You'll only find out if you come to the live."

Nana looked down at her lap. With a sad look in her eyes, she crunched her fingers on her pant cloth. "Will your girlfriend be there?" It was stupid of her to ask. _Why wouldn't she_ _be there_? _She was the lead singer in his band. _She thought.

"No. She won't."

Nana looked up more surprised then ever. Crazy thoughts went through her head. _What did this mean? What's going on? Did they break up? Did she leave? _

**Well that's it. Tell me what you think. Things seem to be heating up. I wonder what Ren meant when he said his girl wasn't going to be there. HMMMMMMMM. Well we're just going to have to wait and find out, onto the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Im sorry for the delay once again. I've just been pondering whether or not I should take writing seriously. I've decided to think about it some more, get some practice. What better place to learn then from my own fans. My writing style has chaanged so please ; I would like some encourageing comments about it. Thank you! ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story Nana nor the previous chapters; characters; etc.**

**A Surprise Not Known**

Six-o-clock pm. The clock was like a time bomb to Nana. She didn't know what to do. Should she go to the live or should she dismiss her brother's plea to see him perform. So many questions occupied her mind. She decided it was better for her if she took a long walk before witnessing what surprise her brother had in store for her.

While walking past the familiar area; she realized she was headed towards Takumi's house subconciously. When she reached the undesired destination, her heart began to beat fast. Something was happening. She was scared; mortified. Like she couldn't breathe. Her gaze lured her to the open door of the house. Takumi was there smiling back at her.

"Hey beautiful. How've u been," he stated as he walked towards her. "I'm having a performance today. Are you gonna go?"

He was smiling, but then realized the look of deception on Nana's face. Her eyes began to fill with dry tears. She covered her face and leaned in towards Takumi. He had a worried expression now; confusion. Why was she crying?

"Hey, what happend? Did something go wrong," nervously speaking he comforted her by running his fingers through her silk hair. It was so relaxing. All she could hear now is the deap, yet soft voice that was calling out her name; the large fingers that ran through her hair like they belonged nowhere else. Nana looked up and began to speak the truth that she has hidden for the last two years. The truth about her feelings for the man that held her so familiarly at that moment.

"Takumi, I'm scared. I feel like something that I dont want to happen is going to happen. Before that, I want to know the relationship between us. Is it just a game to you, or am I someone for you to love? Who am I to you, " she repeated as her hands reached for Takumi's.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen. Why are you talking like this? Nana we're friends, right?" He questioned her but even he knew that it was more then just that.

"The things we've been through was more then just a friendship relationship, Takumi. Don't lie to me. I need to know the truth. Because to me you're more then a friend. I love you." Nana could feel herself choke on the words but she knew it had to be said. She forced herself not to cry, she didn't want to be weak when she was speaking with so much courage. With that same courage, she forced herself to witness the expression on his face. Takumi was calm; not surprised. He finally reached his hands out and kissed her petite fingers.

"Nana," he whispered, " you've made me so happy and yet so angry. Happy that you weren't like the other girls, but angry because your feelings were written all over your face. I always wondered why you wouldn't just tell me. But I'm not going to take advantage of your feelings. I'm leaving in a few days; to Tokyo. Our band is signing a contract there. I'm sorry, but these feelings are gonna have to be left here." He sighed with the tone that was so mature and unfamiliar. Nana wasn't able to comprehand what was happening. _Takumi was leaving? This can't be! _He apologized to her once more. Nana looked up and saw that he was serious, however, he wasn't saddened. He had the expression of a man with a cold heart. Nana could do nothing but stare until a noise from the background reached her ears.

"Big brother! Bis sis just called. She wanted to know if you're finished with the gaurdian papers. Big brother?"

Takumi turned around and began to speak to the unfamiliar child that was standing on the doorstep. Nana was confused. She was short; with long, brown hair and had big, blue eyes. She was dressed so casually and comfortably; she acted like she knew Takumi for so long. _Wait a sec. Big brother? What the hell? _

"Yea, yea I know. I'll call her and let her know that I'm having the meeting with the lawyer tomorrow. He said as he patted his, so called, sister's head. " Go back inside I'm speaking to someone important." The young girl nodded her head in acceptance and disappeared back into the house.

"Sorry about that. What was I saying? Oh, right....Im lea...." Takumi's voice was cut off by Nana's sudden question. "Who was that," she pointed towards the door in confusion. "I dont understand. Why'd she call you big brother, Takumi? And gaurdian papers? What's been going on?"

He let out a large sigh and decided it was best for him to tell her. " Come on, let's go somewhere else where we can talk comfotably." He began to take Nana's arm and lead her to another destination. Nana pulled back and pleaded, " NO! Nowhere else. Right here," her voice began to soften, " right now, I don't want to go anywhere else." She looked so heart broken, and something in her heart told her that this wasn't the end of her discomfort. Takumi sighed and began to explain the girl, his leaving and his feelings.

"She's my younger sister. She's the only important being left for me. When my mother died, my father's attitude changed. He wasn't the same anymore. He was dangerous and irresponsible. When my younger sister turned 10, my sister decided it was best to send her off to a boarding school away from my father. Thanks to the help of my older sister's husband; that was made possible. But when she heard that I was moving to Tokyo, she wouldn't stop begging to move in with me," he let out a low chuckle," she said that she was now 14 years old and was mature enough to choose who to take care of her." He laughed once more. "So I decided to become her legal guardian. That way I can take care of her properly with the right attitude."

Nana couldn't believe what was happening. She was left in awe. So much is happening. She looked up at Takumi, her eyes widened, "So you're moving on with your future now, huh? I guess I wasn't told because I'm nowhere in that future," she sighed. "Your sister looks nothing like you, but she has your eyes Takumi. I wish you the best of luck with everything that you do. Goodbye." With her head lowered, she began to walk away when suddenly Takumi grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Nana was so surprised she couldn't even react. Unable to care about anything else, she kissed him back. Their tounges winding together between their lips. Her first kiss. Takumi's hands trailed down to her waist and then suddenly the kiss became more strong, more passionate. He took his large hands and ran his fingers through her hair. Nana's face became a blush red and clinged to Takumi's chest. Finally, the two releaased the kiss in unison.

Nana didn't know what was going on, but she knew in her heart that that was no ordinary kiss.

**Alright! Been a while since I've written. What do you think? Hope you liked it. It seems that something big is about to happen. There has been questions about where is Nana Osaka; Nobu, and Shin. They will all be introduced in the future chapters after the story of Hachiko is done. Oh, and also, was it surprising or what to find out that Takumi has a sister! That was my own touch that I assure you will prove to make the story more interesting. Iv'e always wondered what Takumi would be like if he was an older brother. On to the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; nor the story Nana. **

**Desicions that Will Never be Forgotten**

"Ta...Takumi, I'm sure about this. So don't hold back, ok?"

Nana was not pale white anymore; she now had a bright red shade smuthering her soft cheeks. She couldn't even muster the courage to look at Takumi in his eyes, for she knew that he was smiling at what she just stated. After the kiss, Nana realized she had only a few days to prove her love to him.

_"Takumi, I want you to be my first. No one else. So before you leave, I....." She looked down before she could speak, unable to meet his gaze._

_" It's alright," Takumi reaches out and carasses her cheeks, "Are you sure?"_

_Nana looks up with confidence in her eyes, " Iv'e never been more sure about anything in my life."_

With that, Takumi dismissed his sister to her older sibling's home. Leaving the two alone in his room.

Nana couldn't comeprehand why she was so nervous. She'd been in his room before. It was the same bed that creeked when you moved, the same mess on the floor, and his guitar displayed in the corner of his room. But this time was different. This time she was in his room as a lover. All she could think of now was only him.

Takumi leaned in towards Nana, who was now fidgeting with her fingers. He then cupped her chin to have her looking straight into his eyes. While moving her bangs away from her face he states, "Don't be nervous, Nana. I promise you, you wont regret this." Following a gentle tender kiss.

When realizing that she was becoming comfortable, he then heated up the pace. More deaper, more forceful. While kissing her, he placed himself in between her thighs, picked her up by her thighs and dropped her against the bed. Nana let out a cry that was interuppted by Takumi's lips. He was enjoying every last bit of this; on the back of his mind he knew that there was no way he was going to let this be the only time he consumed her before he left.

His hands reached down to her legs up and down, takng in every heat he could muster up from her. He realeased his kiss and began to nuzzle her neck and then trailing more down. Nana began to breath faster, she wasnt shaking anymore. Now all she could hold on to was his long hair, running her fingers through his made Takumi even more impatient. He stood up on his knees to see the woman beneath him. Her large breasts set on her chest, her red lips quivering with his glance, and her nervous eyes not wanting to be locked on his. Without leaning towards her he lifted Nana's black mini-skirt off of her. Aroused by her new found flesh, he let out a small smirk.

" What's so funny," nervously stating. He looked at her and then returned his gaze to the purple laced panties decorating the very flesh he wanted.

"Oh, it's nothing," while running his fingers up her thighs, " I was just wondering why you would be wearing such a seductive color." Takumi kissed her once more, unable to disrtact her when he inserted his fingers inside her panties. Carassing her virgin walls, he broke the kiss to see the expression on her face. Suddenly, Nana was able to feel a sudden pleasure. Takumi inserted one finger first inside of her. First slowly and then faster.

"ahh..Takumi...do.." she let out a cry.

Now there were two fingers inserted inside of her. Takumi, while increasing his pace, trailed his other hand up her bra. Her breasts we're so soft he couldn't hold anything back anymore. He could feel Nana's heat between his fingers with every movement of his fingers.

"Nana..tell me how much you like it...." he ordered, as he took off her shirt, revealing her bra hiding her soft, round breats, his hands were still beneath her cup.

" Ta...aahhh...this is.." she began to breath deeper, as he watched her breasts arch up against his large hands. He snapped off her bra, and began to suck on her pink nipples. Making them hard he took his fingers out of her crotch and pulled on both nipples. Making her moan even louder. His hands unable to let go of her large breasts that grew larger with every pull. He carrassed them more roughly now, and then felt her virgin walls once more to find out that she was now soaking wet, spilling more heat with every touch. Both hands were now filled with her large breats. He pulled on the right nipple, while sucking on the left.

"Takumi! aahhh..." she began to moan louder. " Hurry before I.."

He knew what she wanted now. But he decided to tease her a bit more. Now it was time to change positons. He grabbed her by her waist and turned her around. He noticed her panties were still on. While slipping them off he saw her pink flesh. Nana was now blush red, but she couldn't help but enjoy every last bit. He lifted her bottom up and slipped his fingers in again.

"spread your legs more.." she obeyed him as she was able to feel his fingers fill her even more. "come on, babe ...lift it up more, let me feel this." his deep voice cut her skin and filled her with so much obedience.

"ahh ta..please...": He cupped her bottom and then reached his hand towards her breasts to feel her hard nipple once again. First cupping her breasts and then twisitng her nipples. Tears began to fill her eyes, not sad, but pleasureable ones. Takumi could feel that she was arching her crotch closer to his fingers, giving him an even deeper access. Then, suddenly he took out his fingers leaving Nana dripping from underneath. He began to unbuckle his pants, and saw that Nana turned her head over to face him. Before he let her see, he turned her head around making her unable to witness what he was uncovering.

"I wont let you see anything. You're just gonna have to feel everything for yourself," he whispered in her ears before calling out her name.

He took out his lengthy, cock and began to rub it underneith her bottom. She moaned with the touch and was nervous for how much it was going to hurt. Without a moments hesitation he turned Nana around so they were face to face. He didn't let her look anywhere but him. He wanted her eyes to be locked on her the whole time. She couldn't help but move her eyes away...

"no!" he said, "Don't look away from me. Just keep them on mine and you'll be fine." He kissed her once more; almost trying to distract her from his next movement. Her eyes shot open at the sudden pain she felt.

"AH! takumi, it hurts." she said as her breathing became stronger. He locked his eyes on hers and held her hand while the other ran its fingers through her hair. Tears began to fill her eyes and then the pain began to become easier to bare. She could feel his length come in and out of her. Like a large knife constantly being stabbed and pulled out. But it was more better then that because the two were now connected. She moaned louder at the increased pace, her legs wrapped around his waist; giving him and an easier, more fuller access. It was the most painful and yet fullfilling thing she ever exceprienced.

The whole time; Takumi never let go of her hand.

**Well there you have it. The first scence of maturity. Thanks to this chapter I can keep going with the lemons. Enjoy the next chapter ;D Oh and REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Nana nor the story.**

**Surprise Little Sister; You're Not so Little Anymore **

Nana took a glance at the clock next to her. Five-o-clock pm. It was only a few hours away until it was time for her to go meet her brother. A part of her almost forgot the whole situation. Takumi leaving and her brother unexpectedly wanting her to go to one of his lives, and her losing her virginity only to have her happiness be diminshed by Takumi leaving. She was lying down peacefully when she noticed Takumi wasn't sitting next to her. But the smell of tobbaco and smoke was still in the air. As she began to sit up, her body felt weak. It was her first time; she wasn't able to grasp any energy to stand.

"Takumi! Where are you," shouted Nana.

Soon after, Takumi entered into the room. He smiled at Nana and walked over. " I"m right here. Just went to go get something to eat." He leaned over and carassed her back up and down. The feel of his large hands touch her bare body felt nice. "Are you hungry," he asked.

"No, thats alright. I'm fine," she spoke as she looked down.

Takumi let out a smirk. "in that case, don't you think you should go take a shower, unless you plan on staying like this forever. I have to clean my bed you know." He lead himself in front of Nana and leaned over her. Following a kiss. Nana blushed and looked down at the red stains around her. While trying to move, she felt a horrible dry feeling between her legs.

"I better get home fast!" she spoke in anxiousness and embarrasment. Immediately, she jumped out of bed and francticallly started to search for her clothes. This caused Takumi to laugh even more.

"What are you laughing about! I have to go home and get changed," she explained in anger. Takumi's bed covers were covering her body and trailing across the floor as she continued to search. With his foot, Takumi stepped on the covers, having almost completely remove the cloth from Nana's body.

"Takumi stop it please..."she whined as she tried to keep the covers on. Takumi stood up and towered over Nana. He was so tall in comparison to her small body. Nana looked up and they kissed again. Slowly, Nana let go of the covers and it fell beneath her feet. She kept kissing him then laid her arms around Takumi's neck. He then picked her up from her thighs and led her to rap her legs around his waist. His large hands were cupping her bottom. Nana suddenly released the kiss when she realized Takumi had to go get ready for the live tonight. He smiled and then kissed her again. He backed her up against the door, her weight being carried by his waist. He sucked on her nipple roughly this time. He wasn't as gentle as he was the first time. It was almost like he was trying to savor the taste forever. His left hand trailed over her left breast. He pulled on the nipple and grabbed as much of her large breasts as he could. Nana was moaning loudly. A drop of liquid was trailing down her legs. She enjoyed having his large hands touch her so provacitively. Instead of finishing off on the door, he carried her to the bathroom.

After he put her down on the tub, Takumi turned on the water. Soon Nana was drenched. The water trickled down her body. His eyes glanced through every detail and saw water dripping down her breasts and witnessed what he was doing, and immediatly tried to cover herself with her arms. No matter how much of Nana he saw, it was still embarrassing for him to be studying her so closely. As her eyes were shut tight, Takumi stepped into the tub. Instead of grabbing her by her waist, he picked her up from underneith her thighs; making her back lean against the wall. Nana's legs were completely split open. She was able to feel a cool air through her body and water reaching places it never reached before. Takumi gazed at the seductive sight and licked his lips. Nana suddenly didn't care anymore. Her hormones were raging and wanted Takumi to fill inside of her once more. So she grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. He released the kiss and put her legs around his shoulders. Nana's eyes were shot open as she felt something new enter in her cunt.

Her arms reached up at the sudden anxiousness. Takumi's long tounge entered into her. His lips were sucking on her walls as the inside was being pleasured by his tounge. He took it in and out and circled it inside of her. Nana's body arched up against his tounge as her breasts moved up and down against the water being poured on them. Nana was beginning to feel herself reach her climax. As he ate Nana out, his free hand reached over and pulled on her nipples. Nana's waist arched up against him once more, causing him to deepen the movement of his tounge. She knew now, that she was going to cum. Suddenly, Takumi stopped and smiled at the reddended and flushed Nana. He didn't want her to cum just yet. She looked so beautiful, breathing in and out. Her lips parted, waiting to see what he was going to do next; a part of her wanting to beg him to continue. Takumi let go of her legs, as her feet touched the wet tub; her arms were laid against his chest. Nana looked up to see why Takumi stopped.

Takumi leaned closely towards her and whispered into her ear, " now its time for you to pleasure me," his index finger touching her parted red lips, " with these delicate lips."

She was confused to what he was talking about when he backed away from her and pulled down his drenched boxers. Nana gasped at the sight. She couldn't believe that something so lenghty and large could fill inside of her. She looked away, now fully knowing what he was saying. Takumi kissed her to make her comfortable. Nana pulled away and sat on her knees. She looked up at Takumi then back at the cock in front of her. Her fingers trailed up and down his cock; causing Takumi to let out a quiet moan. She then inserted it inside of her mouth, and sucked on it; letting out a moan with every movement of her lips. It was so large inside of her, but she herself wanted to savor the taste. Takumi's hands then grabbed her by the back of her head and pumped in his cock even more. Nana released from his grasp as she began to choke. She didn't want to be so immature so she grabbed his cock again and licked the tip. Continuously doing so, Takumi let out a moan, as he called out Nana's name. She put his length inside of her mouth again and sucked on it more remoursely. As her mouth tightened around his cock, Nana could hear Takumi gasp out how much he liked it.

"yes Nana; like that. Oh, Nana," his fingers ran through her hair. He pumped his cock inside of her more, making her suck on a larger part of his cock.

Nana coninued to moan as she sucked on him.

Takumi gazed towards Nana's naked bottom raised up and her mouth sucking in every last bit of him. He didn't want to cum so soon, but he couldn't hold it in much longer.

" Nana, move." She obeyed as Takumi's sperm ejectulated on her was ready to make love to her, when suddenly Nana licked the tip of his cock. She cleaned off his tip and then put it in between her large breasts. Takumi was so surprised, he was ecstatic. He knew now that she enjoyed it too. She rubbed her breasts on his length while absorbing his tip. After climxing on her once more, Takumi reached his hands over and pulled on both her nipples. They were larger and hard now. This action caused Nana to stop what she was doing and moaned loudly as she looked up at Takumi. He let go, as Nana's arms laid lifelessy beside her. Her legs split apart, her eyes filled with lust, her cheeks flushed red, her large breasts begging to be touched, and Takumi's cock in front of her face; caused him to not be patient no longer. He laid Nana flat on her back as he set himself in between her legs. Soon after he was inside of her. He was not slow in his entrence, for Takumi pushed himself in more quickly this time causing Nana to cry out in pleasure. Then, he began his fast pace. Faster and faster. Nana could feel that her awaited climax was coming. Without a moment longer, she cummed while Takumi was still pumping his cock inside of her. Even after her climax, Takumi did not stop. He promised himself he would have her cumming more times then she could possibly take.

While still inside of her, he turned her body to the side. While splitting her legs open he laid one leg on his shoulder as he fucked her in this new positon. Her moaning became louder and louder. With every cry, Takumi became more and more aroused. Then, he enterd into her completely. Nana's eyes shot open at the sudden fullfillment.

She screamed in agony, " Ooooh! Takumi, Ahh!" She cummed again, but Takumi did not stop.

Whike staying in that positon he reached over and grabbed her breasts. He played with her titts as he pulled on them.

"Ah, ah, ah, takumi, ah," she cried out his name many times. He enjoyed every word that came out of her mouth.

"Nana," he said as he breathed heavily. " Tell me how much you like it,"

Nana wouldn't answer.

"Nana, if you don't I'll...." Takumi then quickened the pace even more. He almost completely took out his cock and then completely released it back inside of her causing her to feel a gust of pain.

He continued to make love to her in this manner. He wanted to hear her say it repeatedly over and over again. Nana cummed again.

"say it!" he said in a more forceful tone, " I wanna hear you say it."

" I, ah, li..ah..love..ah..your...coc...aahhh" she climaxed again. Her mind was in turmoil. Never, in her wildest dreams did she ever thought that sex would be like this.

" What was that?" he asked as he pushed into her. Nana's breasts arched into his large hands as he grabbed her titts gently but yet roughly. It was like he knew exactly what made her crazy.

" I love your cock, " she moaned , trying so desperaretly to utter those words.

"Again." he demanded. As a result, Nana repeatedly said those same words. To hear her say such provacative words with her crying voice made him go insane. Finally, Takumi ejectulated inside of her causing Nana to do the same.

**Hours Later**

Ren took a glance at the excited audience waiting impatiently for them to come out and play. He searched around to see if Nana was anywhere in the crowd. He hoped that the news he was going to tell his little sister wouldn't hurt her. He wanted her to be happy for him, and he was not going to stop loving her with the desicion he made. He took one more glance and finally saw Nana in the front line. He didn't think that she would be up so close. Ren sighed realizing how much harder it would be for him to play with his little sister watching him so closely.

"Hey, Ren! Come on, get ready, we're about to go out there," a man with a deep voice cried as Ren turned around letting out another sigh.

Nana was waiting to see what Ren meant when he told her that his girlfriend wasn't going to be at this live. _If Ren is performing tonight, doesn't that mean his girlfriend would be singing? _She wondered as she heard the announcement for the Trapnest revealing themselves. She was relieved that Takumi's band was going to be playing first. At least she could see Takumi play before she found out the surprise his brother had in store for her.

First, the blonde drummer, Naoki, appeared on stage. Followed by Takumi with a serious and calm face. Nana couldn't help but remember what happened between them hours before this moment. It was exillerating. Suddenly, Nana was left in awe from who she witnessed appear on stage next. Ren.

Ren took one look towards Nana, to witness the expression on her face. She was close to tears. He couldn't look anymore. He could feel himself begin to choke. Nana was trying to comprehand what was going on. Suddenly, it was difficult for her to think. She didn't know if it was because of the loud music, loud cheering, or if it was because she was surprised to see her brother play with Trapnest.

_ Trapnest, what the hell is going on. " Nana, we're going to be leaving to Tokyo," _she remembered Takumi saying. _If Trapnest is leaving, and big brother is now a part of Trapnest does that mean ? _She gasped before she could finish the thought. The love of her life was leaving, her only blood family was leaving, and now she couldn't help but feel lonely. She wanted to leave but there were so many people around her she couldn't find a way to get out. She was feeling soficated. Soon everything became a blur to her. The cheering, the loud noise started to become deaf in her ears. She turned back around towards Ren and then Takumi. Takumi looked at her and she could see him cry out her name. Followed by another voice screaming her name too. Then, there was nothing but darkness.

Ren saw his little sister begin to fall to the ground. He immdiatlely stopped playing along with Takumi. Both men came running after her calling out her name.

"NANA!"

**Well there you have it! Chapter 11! Review please. Thank you for all the fans! Even one review from a fan keeps me motivated! On to the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Nana, nor the story.**

**The Truth Reveiled; A Declaration of Crying Forever**

"Nana, Nana, are you awake,"

Nana was able to hear a familiar voice. As if the voice was so close and yet so far away. She opened her eyes and saw her older brother's worried expression.

"Thank goodness you're ok," Ren sighed in relief.

Nana tried to remember what happened. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. The truth about Takumi, her losing her virginity, Takumi leaving, and now even Ren. She pushed Ren to get away from her and looked around to see that Takumi too was there waiting for her to awake.

"Takumi," she called out his name when she noticed that her brother was there. She never spoke about her and Takumi even being friends. The whole situation was probably surprising to him also. She looked at Ren, who had an angry yet calm look.

"Takumi, here, came running towards you when he saw that you were falling. I noticed after he noticed." Ren explained. "Now that i've explained myself what about you," he spoke and then while shouting, "wanna tell me why Takumi was running after you! Do you want to explain to me why is it that you were so close to someone for this long and I didn't even know about it!"

Takumi patted Ren on the shoulder in a comforting motion and then walked towards Nana. "Explain everything to him thoroughly. I'm sure you already know that Ren is coming with us," he directed Nana and then leaned his face in front of her as he ran his fingers through her hair, " make sure you tell him everything. I don't want any problems with my new bandmate." He didn't have a compassionate look but a calm and mature expression. The same look he gave her when she told him she loved him. After speaking to her, he left the two brother and sister to talk.

"What the hell was that," Ren asked in disgust. The thoughts of what his little sister could be doing with a man like Takumi was too much for him to bare.

Nana turned her head away and didn't answer.

"well, I'm waiting for an explanation Nana. What the hell has been going on?" Ren leaned against the ledge of the window. He knew he was going to need a cigar for this one. He reached into his pocket, only to realize there wasn't any left. As if there wasn't anything else in the world to annoy him. He looked at Nana again who was now curled up on the bed. She didn't want to answer his questions but she knew she had to.

"NANA!" Ren shouted annoyed by the silence.

"I LOVE HIM!" she cried in anguish and despair. She was filled with tears now. Ren was left in awe. " I love the fricken man," she pointed towards the door, "and now he's leaving. And now you're leaving too." She couldn't speak no more as she continued to cry. Ren ran towards her to console his little sister. _Love him? Could I have been so dense that I didn't even realize?_

Minutes later, Nana was finally able to speak clearly. She wasn't crying anymore. His brother's fingers running through her hair comforted her. It made her feel at peace. Nana explained how the two have been friends for almost two years now. However, neither her nor him did anything to acknowledge any feelings they may have for each other. Only recently that day, had she told him the truth about her love for him. Sadly, instead of being told the same, she was told to forget his love and move on for Takumi was leaving for a better life. A better life for him and his little sister. Ren was mortified. He thought that Nana would have a better life without him. He didn't know that something like this would happen. Suddenly he remembered that he called Nana earlier that day.

"How long we're you talking to Takumi today?" He asked.

"Only for a bit, why?"

"Where were you, that you couldn't recieve my call. What were you doing," Ren stopped carrassing his little sister. Nana stood up amazed by his speculation. Knowing completely that what he was thinking happened, did happen.

"Ren, calm down nothing happened between us," she explained. He knew immidiately then that she was lieing. He knew when she lied. Her tone of voice said it all. Without a moment longer, Ren ran out the house in a fit of rage. Nana chased after him while calling out his name several times over.

"Ren, please !" When Nana reached him, she clinged to him and hugged him around his waist. Not letting him leave her grasp. "Please, believe me when I say that today was the first day anything ever happened between us. And I was the one to choose not him. I wanted him to be my first. He cares about me, so please, don't make him hate me," Nana cried out. Ren let out a sigh and turned around towering over his little sister. She looked down in embarrassment. She had just told her brother that she wasn't a virgin anymore. It was embarrassing.

He sighed once more before speaking, "Nana, let me explain something to you. This man he will never show an ounce of commitment. He's...."

"I know." she replied.

"He's leaving you after having sex with you," he said sounding a bit more angry.

"He's leaving me with the memory of his touch. Now I know I'll always be a part of his life," she explained.

"You'll be crying forever, Nana. That's not the life I wanted to give you." he said in despair.

"But when I do cry, I know that I'll have my big brother to hold," she spoke with reassurance and a smile. "Big brother, I was his friend before I became his lover. Trust me when I say I know."

Ren touched her cheek and said, "when did you turn 18? It seems life is going to fast."


End file.
